La Eleccion
by Annie Wayland L.H Salvatore
Summary: Elena tiene que tomar una decision, y esta vez, será para siempre. Entre dos rivales, dos hermanos. Para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio:

Era un dia nublado, como todos los que vivia sin ellos, en este momento estaba en el carro de la tia Judith, mirando la nada, hasta que vi entre las personas, una cara conocida.

No puede ser.

Regresaron, de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena P.O.V

Estaba en el carro de la tía Judith cuando por la ventana vi una cara conocida no puede ser. Me asome completamente por la ventana me pare y saque mi cabeza y parece que noto mi presencia y luego el carro frenó y me caí por la ventana que irónico es que muera por caerme por la ventana espere por el momento del golpe pero nunca sucedió entonces voltee la cara para ver a mi salvador, no podía ser ,era……

Extraño P.O.V

Estaba mirando a la nada viendo cuantas personas pasaban, ya iba a más de 124 k, eso era un récord y entonces fue cuando vi entre todos los carros y sus pasajeros a una persona que realmente me importaba, era ella ,era Elena. Entonces fue cuando la vi mirándome y en ese instante fue cuando la vi caer y en acto reflejo agarre a mi ángel y vi sus bellos ojos, ella solo dijo:

_-Damon-._

Hola! Se que es muy cortito, pero prometo que mis próximos capis serán mas largos.

Saludos alice cullen Black!!!(mi Beta).


	3. Chapter 3

Elena P.O.V

Esto era imposible ellos se habían ido, por lo menos eso creí.

-Elena ¿eres tu?

-Eso creo pero Damon que haces tú aquí

-Bueno creo que eso no importa ahora

-ELENA ESTAS BIEN???

Oh no esa era tía Judith

-Gracias-le decía a Damon eso era algo irónico-en verdad mi sobrina ha estado algo rara estos días espero que esto la despierte

-No, no importa-dijo el con esa sonrisa –pero no le molestara que me vaya con ella un rato ¿verdad?

Estaba usando el control mental, algo mas podría pasar???

Prácticamente me arrastro por toda la acera hasta llegar a una banca y comencé a bombardear con preguntas

-¿Qué HACES AQUÍ?

-Con esto si que notó que me extrañaste pero bueno te responderé después de que misteriosamente desaparecieras tuve que hacer algo no iba a ponerme como Stefan…- Stefan

-Stefan? Donde esta?

-Algo lejos…

-Damon, donde?

-En Italia

-Pues ahí es donde vamos.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un despampanante Ferrari negro era tan su estilo que ni me asombre

-Mademoiselle

Me subí al carro y por dios se veía tan bien con el viento en su pelo… espera que estaba pensando era Damon Salvatore el hermano malo, la oveja negra ,el que quiso matar a Margaret no eso no podía ser aunque tampoco podía negar sentir algo por el aunque sea diminuto.

Y llegamos era el aeropuerto yo lucia algo fuera de lo normal estaba con una blusa violeta de tiras con todo el cuello al descubierto, unos jeans y unas cómodas ballerinas.

-Hola quisiéramos unos boletos en 1era clase- le dijo a la que atendía

-Y yo quisiera ser la reina de España, siguente!

-Creo que no entendió bien mi novia y yo-lo dijo abrazandome por dios como odiaba que hiciera eso-ya pagamos por los boletos se acuerda-Otra vez el endemoniado control mental.

-Si eso creo pasen

Nos alejamos y no pude evitar reír

-Ves eso fue fácil-


	4. Chapter 4

En el avión:

Me desperté, creo que después de tantas horas de viaje no hubiera notado que estaba en el hombro de Damon… ESPERA en su hombro??? Esto si ke serviría para unos de sus jueguitos

-Ya estas despierta-no era una pregunta-

-Ya llegamos

-En serio-dije

-si en serio ahora vamos antes de que cambie de opinión-

-Bien

Note que estaba con la misma ropa hace 2 días asi que tuve que preguntar

-me harías un favor?

-Depende, cual?

-Necesito ir a comprar pero no sé hablar italiano podríamos ir y me traduces?-traté de poner los ojos de cachorro mas lindos que me fueron capaz.

-OK sabes con esa cara te ves tan…deliciosa

Genial el vampiro dentro de el había resucitado

-Vamos antes de que se te caiga la baba

Me siguió hasta llegar a … no puede ser

GUCCI

Bien entre y había una linda uniformada señora

-Buon giorno signore

-Buon giorno Parla spagnolo_?_

_-_Si señor si hablamos español

Entonces paso cerca de mi oreja y susurró

-Toda tuya

Nunca iba a poder soportarlo

-Bien señorita que clase de ropa quiere usar casual, moderna, deportiva , formal?

- Casual, creo

-Bien entonces tiene muchas opciones pudes usar este…

Con esto si que me cansare.

DOS HORAS DESPUES

Salí, ya eran la una ¿habia estado 2 horas?

Bien ahí estaba esperando Damon como se lo pedí por fin.

-Y que tal tu día de shopping signorina?-preguntó obviamente sarcásticamente

-Coge las bolsas- gruñí

- Bien se nota que alguien esta de humor, entonces creo que mañana veremos a Stefan.

Verdad me había olvidado que por eso estábamos aquí

-¿Dónde está, Damon?

-Sigueme.

Dejamos la bolsa en un hotel y lo seguí ciegamente

-Bien aquí es.

Era una cosa colonial algo grande y espaciosa parecía de madera y tenia un gran tejado, la puerta era de ese vidrio que al mismo tiempo no se podía ver nada.

La casa parecía vieja e inhabitada pero si ahí era iba a entrar

-Yo ya vuelvo. Quedate aquí-le dije a Damon

-Como quieras, pero si el psicópata de mi hermano te hace, daño lo descuartizare.

Eso era algo…tierno creo

Bien, entre a la casa y la puerta estaba abierta pero tuve una ayudita asi que entre y por dios que olor.

Había palomas de un olor asqueroso desparramadas por doquier parecían usadas como servilletas y entonces vi una sombra, era… Stefan!

-Vete de aquí zorra.

-Stefan cuida el lenguaje

-Sabe,s eres solo una alucinación no tengo por que escucharte

-Stefan soy yo soy, Elena

-Asi? Pruébalo!

-Bien

Me acerque a el y toque su rostro pálido y desolado la había pasado mal esos días en que… bien no voy a hablar de eso ahora.

-ERES TU!!

Y se abalanzo encima de mí.

Damon vino al instante.

-¿ESTAS BIEN?

-Si eso creo ¿y Stefan?

-Hermano, mira sé que estas acá, solo déjame mirarte-dijo Damon

Inmediatamente bajo.

-Elena, amor no puedo creer que seas tu.

-Si, miren, antes de volver a la charla "soy yo, eres tu" tenemos que hablar de algo importante-dijo Damon

-De que –pregunté

-Tu desaparición ¿Que paso Elena?

En ese momento sentí mi mundo hecho trizas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo que pasa es que los Salvatore se fueron porque Elena no estaba pero lo que no saben es porque no estaba**

Elena P.O.V

Bien ahora si que no sabia que hacer, como les iba a explicar lo que paso pero bueno asi empezaré.

-Miren el día en que se supone que iba a ir al colegio, estaba tarde asi que fui en mi carro a toda velocidad pero choqué con algo ,no sabia que era pero 4 meses después desperté en un hospital de un coma, había perdido demasiada sangre y….

-TU´!!!!-dijo Stefan

-Ahora de que me culpas?-dijo Damon

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Stefan se le tiró encima a Damon

-NO PAREN, DEJENME EXPLICAR!

-Explicar que ahora lo defiendes????

- No es que había pasado eso pero no por Damon fue alguien mas

-Y como sabes eso?!!

-Bueno porque…

-y???

-Solo sé que no fue el Stefan confía en mi, por lo menos esta vez.

-Te dije que ella me quería mas a mi-dijo Damon

-DAMON!

-bien bien solo decía

Bueno por lo menos habían entendido

-Chicos voy a caminar un poco por aquí ok?? Les prometo que no me pierdo

Salí rápidamente antes de que uno se ofreciera a acompañarme, comencé a caminar, no puedo creer que así de hermoso es Italia!!!

-Ciao signorina- era una voz de chiquilla quien seria?

-Disculpa solo español

- A ok, mire me he perdido me acompaña a mi casa es que tengo miedo

La niña era bella tenía un cabello negro y unos ojos verdes grandes como los de venado, no le pude decir que no.

-Bien pero no esta muy lejos verdad???

-No esta por aquí

-ELENA ALEJATE DE ESA MOCOSA-dijo Damon espera que que que que? estaba haciendo aquí?

Antes de que pudiera correr sentí unn dolor inmenso en el cuello todo daba vueltas y poco a poco dejaba de ver…

Me desperté, estaba algo mareada y adolorida y no sabia que hacia echada en una cama a menos que…

Oh por Dios voltee y me encontré con Damon

-Elena por Dios estas bien?

-Si eso creo, Damon no entiendo que paso?

-Bien esa niña era un vampiro que fue convertida en el siglo XIV yo la conocí su madre era una esclava de unos hacendados la niña vivía con su madre hasta que un día vinieron unos ladrones y mataron a todo el mundo, eso sucedió en Alemania muy cerca de donde Katherine vivía así que ella la convirtió y henos aquí.

Trate de pararme para ir al baño pero me tropecé con las sábanas y hubiera caído al piso de no ser por Damon. Me sostuvo y pues estaba muy cerca de el y me besó.

Era un beso suave y lleno de ternura y de pasión como algo que anhelabas tener despúes de mucho tiempo, pero espera que estaba haciendo y Stefan así que rápidamente me separé y le mandé una cachetada quien se creía que era???

-Y o he cambiado Damon no soy una chica fácil así que aléjate AHORA!!!!

Justo en ese momento entró Stefan a la habitación

-Que fue ese grito??

- A pues nada casi me caigo pero Damon me sostuvo

-Exactamente-dijo el idiota

- Pues bien yo vuelvo abajo si necesitas algo solo llamame

- Lo haré

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la habitación así que cambié de tema hablamos y traté de olvidarme de lo sucedido espero que funcioné…


End file.
